This invention relates to cancer chemotherapy.
Chemotherapy for cancer is used primarily for the treatment of nonoperable or metastatic tumors or to supplement primary surgical therapy. Traditional chemotherapeutic approaches to cancer treatment involve administering agents which are cytotoxic to tumor cells. However, often such agents also affect normal cells resulting in adverse side effects.